Parce qu'Oikawa agit comme un
by KusoIcry
Summary: Erk, plusieurs O.S avec Oikawa qui agit d'une façon ou d'une autre comme un ... -bhen oui, ça change à chaque O.S cry-
1. Enfant

Parce que le vide c'est horrible, et qu'avoir peur du vide et faire des attractions à sensations c'est un combo.

Premier O.S d'un recueil normalement. fail

Rating : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hajime soupira, il était nerveux. Il attendait maintenant le brun depuis un bon quart d'heure mais l'autre n'était pas en retard, lui par contre était en avance, beaucoup trop en avance.

Ils ne venaient ici qu'une fois par ans depuis cinq ans maintenant. Et chaque année c'était la même chose, le plus petit était nerveux. Parce qu'Oikawa agissait toujours comme un enfant lorsqu'ils franchissaient les portes du parc d'attraction. Il s'était habitué au comportement du châtain sur le terrain, au lycée ou tout simplement tout le temps, mais pour ça, il n'y parvenait pas. Un blocage de son cerveau sûrement, le plus grand lui en demandait trop et il avait fini par saturer. Avec une personne « normale » la limite aurait été atteinte depuis un bon bout de temps, mais comme aimait le souligner Oikawa il n'était pas normal pour Iwaizumi. Leur relation était anormale, beaucoup trop fusionnelle d'après ses parents. Il inspira profondément, elle l'était encore moins depuis que l'autre s'était mit à flirter avec lui. Elle aurait put rester comme avant si l'acte n'avait pas affecté l'as, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il réagissait, ou tout du moins son corps le faisait pour lui alors que son cerveau luttait toujours avec acharnement. Parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et que pour rien au monde le brun y aurait participé, de peur de casser quelque chose dans leur amitié.

Trop absorbé par ses pensées le brun n'entendit pas son ami d'enfance arriver. Il sursauta lorsque ses bras passèrent autour de sa taille et l'injuria lorsque son nez vint se nicher dans son cou, son souffle frais provoquant des frissons par vagues entières dans tout son être.

-Tu ne répondais plus à mes messages, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se dégagea de l'emprise du passeur, les portes allaient bientôt ouvrir et de part ce fait la foule commençait à se faire plus dense. D'une main ferme il agrippa la veste du châtain qu'il attira un peu plus près de lui, ce serait idiot qu'il le perde avant même de rentrer dans le parc.

-On commence par des choses calme, je ne veux pas vomir mon pain au lait.

Iwaizumi acquiesça, pour une fois entièrement d'accord son avec meilleur ami. Les billets furent rapidement acheté et Oikwa remercia son meilleur ami d'être arrivé si tôt pour les prendre. Le brun soupira, faire la queue pour acheter des tickets ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça.

Comme il l'avait prévu le comportement du châtain changea lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, son visage s'éclaira, en l'espace de quelques secondes le châtain dragueur et chiant était redevenu le prince d'un royaume peuplé de dragon et de chevalier.

-Shittykawa, enlève cet air niais de ton visage, on dirait que tu as sept ans.

Toru fit la moue et gonfla les joues avant de relever les yeux. Ils se mirent à briller et avant que le brun n'ait eut le temps de réagir le châtain s'était déjà éloigné en direction d'une attraction.

C'était parce qu'Oikawa agissait toujours comme un enfant qu'Iwaizumi se sentait obligé de le surveiller. Posant par moment sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il cesse ses gamineries. Iwaizumi soupira tout en sachant qu'il n'avait probablement aucune crédibilité à cause du sourire présent sur son visage. Mais c'était plus fort que lui et malgré ses efforts la grimace continuait d'être pour le plus grand bonheur du châtain qui ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus rapidement.

-Les autres manèges sont ennuyants Iwa-chan, on est trop grand pour ça, allons à la... Oh, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

Toru n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que le brun comprenne ou il voulait en venir. Les montagnes russes, un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper mais le temps d'un instant il avait espérer. Il salua amicalement ses deux amis avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Ils étaient venus à deux et repartirai à quatre. Bien qu'il appréciait fortement les deux autres garçons cette pensée le dérangea, ils avaient été deux depuis la première année et voir deux autres personnes rejoindre leur petit groupe perturbait son habitude, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il rumina quelques temps encore avant de prendre une violente tape dans le dos. L'air contenu dans ses poumons fut recraché en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour compter jusqu'à trois et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il vit leurs deux amis s'éloigner un leur adressant un signe vif de la main. Iwaizumi dévisagea Oikawa.

-C'est notre premier rendez-vous galant ! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils gâchent tout !

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Iwaizumi qui remonta ses manches pour asséner un coup sur le crâne de son ami.

-Bakawa !

-Ne me frappe pas, couina t-il en prenant son crâne entre ses mains.

Iwaizumi tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une main attrapa son bras et le força à se tourner. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir lentement. Évidement. Il hocha la tête en marmonnant.

SI les montagnes russes étaient le manège préféré de son meilleur ami il n'en était pas de même pour lui bien qu'il le suivit malgré tout. Parce que c'était leur moment à eux, et parce que le capitaine ne proposait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre de venir avec lui, et qu'il n'avait pas permis à leurs deux amis de se joindre à eux. Mais peut être ne voulaient-ils pas venir avec eux. Il balaya l'idée d'un clignement de paupière, les connaissant ils se seraient joints à eux avec plaisirs, surtout s'ils y trouvaient la quelconque possibilité d'emmerder un de leurs deux coéquipiers. Le châtain leur avait forcément dit quelque chose pour qu'ils restent pas, pour qu'il reste sien, le temps d'une journée au moins.

Le brun maudit intérieurement son ami. C'est parce qu'Oikawa avait toujours aimé ces manèges qu'il montait avec lui, bien que ça ne l'enchantait guère. C'est pas que l'as en avait peur non, quoique si. Dans ce genre de manège il perdait le contrôle et perdait pied, le vide lui faisait peur, mais le châtain était toujours la, avec lui. Hajime avait été impressionné et choqué les premières fois mais l'habitude s'était prise et il s'était fait à l'idée que l'autre agissait tout simplement comme un médicament sur sa personne. Parce que sans Toru à ses côtés il ne serait jamais monté, son corps ce serait immobilisé, il n'aurait pas pu avancer. Le châtain bougonna, il s'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas faire la queue.

-Il paraît que c'est la première année que c'est aussi haut et aussi rapide.

-Ah.

Oikawa haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était sortit par mégarde. Iwaizumi murmura un bref « ce n'est rien » avant de lever la tête en direction de la _bête._ Effectivement dans ses souvenirs l'engin était moins long, et moins haut, et les gens criait moins. Il allait mourir. Comme si le plus grand avait pu lire dans ses pensées une main passa dans son dos.

-Je suis la, tu vas voir, ça va être drôle, le ton enjoué fut accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parle pour toi.

Les personnes montèrent une à une dans l'attraction et Iwaizumi se surprit à prier pour que les wagons se décrochent. Il se claqua les joues sous le regard intrigué de son ami qui posa sa main sur son front comme pour lui prendre la température, Hajime grogna et Toru se mit à rire. Les quelques personnes devant eux montèrent à leurs tours, il croisa les doigts.

-Faites qu'on soit du prochain voyage, murmura t-il.

-Iwa-chan !

La supplique ne lui fit pas rouvrir les yeux. Il répéta la même phrases plusieurs fois et ne put retenir un gémissement d'impuissance lorsque l'homme du manège demanda deux personnes.

-J'ai été maudit à la naissance.

Iwaizumi se prit un coup dans les cotes mais il ne le releva même pas. Il inspira profondément et mis ses pieds l'un devant l'autre pour avancer, un pas, l'angoisse revint à grande foulée, deux pas, son estomac se tordit, trois pas, il souffla et posa ses mains sur le tourniquet. Une nouvelle inspiration et il le poussa en fermant les yeux. Un homme vint à leur rencontre et les conduisit vers l'avant du manège. Il jura. Il fallait qu'ils soient en tête de wagon, histoire de bien morfler si quelque chose devait arriver. Histoire de bien voir le paysage défiler. Une main pressa son épaule, il s'assit et rabaissa rapidement la barrière avant de pousser sur celle-ci. Voir destination finale avait été une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie, depuis ce jour les manèges à sensations le traumatiser et cela accumulé à sa peur du vide... La main sur son épaule glissa dans ses cheveux et il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, plus de retour possible après le tourniquet. La sonnerie de départ retentit, son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, il était mal, l'appareil s'élevait lentement mais sûrement, haut, beaucoup trop haut pour lui. Puis tout s'accéléra, des virages, des descentes, un tour de huit. La tête à vers le sol et le cœur au bord des lèvres Iwaizumi commença à paniquer, c'était long, beaucoup trop long, et en bon masochiste son cerveau refuser de faire fermer ses yeux alors il voyait tout, vraiment tout. L'appareil se remit en marche lentement au son d'un « tac, tac » qui retentit de plus en plus régulièrement. Repartit dans une vitesse folle Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche mais aucun sons n'en sortit. Il tuerait Oikawa s'il ne mourrait pas d'ici la.

Il ne sut pas quand exactement mais ses yeux finirent par se fermer. Il se laissa ballotter tout en priant un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que les barrières ne se relèvent pas. Trop absorbé par sa prière le brun ne se rendit pas compte que le tour d'attraction était terminé, tout comme il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa main sur la cuisse du châtain. Pour ne pas brusquer son ami Oikawa posa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa pour la décrisper, il avait serré sa cuisse avec tellement de force que ses jointures en étaient blanches et que le bout de ses doigts commençaient à bleuir mais manque d'afflux sanguin.

-C'est fini, on peut y aller.

La voix du châtain ne fut qu'un murmure mais ce fut suffisant pour que le brun bondisse hors du wagonnet. Comme il s'y attendait un haut le cœur le prit et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne vomisse en plein milieux du couloir de sortit. Toru ne fit aucun commentaire mais le plus petit ne manqua pas son regard attristé. Rendre le châtain triste, c'était tout le contraire de l'effet recherché. Le passeur attrapa la main de l'as et avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de protester il l'entraîna à sa suite sans le brusquer, ils sortirent rapidement de l'attraction et Hajime fut contrait par l'autre à s'asseoir.

Le châtain soupira et tendit une bouteille d'eau à son ami qui s'en saisit. Bien que le plus grand n'en dise rien Iwaizumi se doutait très bien de ce qui le tourmentait. Il se s'entait coupable, c'était évident.

-T'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Il lui tendit la bouteille, le capitaine en but quelques gorgées avant de la remettre dans son sac.

-Je t'ai forcé à monter la dedans alors que je sais que ça te rend malade.

-Ca en vaut la peine.

Tant que je suis avec toi, crut bon de rajouter son esprit, il secoua la tête pour chasser cette sombre pensée de sa tête, le châtain ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il venait à dire ça par mégarde, et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Aller dans un parc d'attraction en sa compagnie n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de facile mais Oikawa s'en contrefichait. Ils se rassirent un instant le temps que le brun ne se remette de ses émotions. Son ami aurait pu en avoir marre avec le temps ou se moquer de lui mais il n'en faisait rien, tous les ans il redemandait la même chose et tous les ans il s'occuper du brun quand celui-ci était un peu trop mal en point à la sortie d'une attraction. Il s'était souvent fait insulter de masochiste par son capitaine et il était forcé d'admettre que celui-ci avait raison. Dans sa douleur il aimait ça, venir au parc avec l'autre et faire le plus d'attraction possible. Ils en étaient venus à parier. C'était un pari débile sans grande reporté mais ça avait le dons de les amuser, alors depuis trois ans, les deux pariaient sur le nombre d'attraction que devrait faire le brun avant de vomir tripe et boyaux. Et forcer de constater qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vu juste cette année.

-Tu n'as pas vomis.

-Bel esprit d'observation.

Oikawa fit la moue avant de pousser une exclamation. Il glissa sa main dans celle du brun et serpenta à travers la foule. La nuit était en train de tombée, le ciel partait sur des tons orangés alors que la lune commençait à apparaître faisant place au soleil. Le châtain stoppa brusquement sa course récoltant un nouveau coup sur le crâne.

-La grande roue...

Le plus grand voulait vraiment le voir vomir. Il s'apprêtait à dire non mais il ne put se résoudre à le faire, pas quand l'autre regardait la chose avec ses yeux la, pas quand il lui demandait avec cette voix la. Avant de changer d'avis le brun tira sur la main de son ami et pénétra dans une cabine. Il s'assit et son ami s'assit près de lui, sa main toujours présente dans la sienne. Oikawa baissa la tête et posa lui aussi son regard sur leurs mains réunies, il rougit et aller la retirer lorsqu'Iwaizumi exerça une faible pression dessus. Toru comprit de-suite, il n'ôterait pas sa main de la sienne tant que le manège n'était pas finis. La roue se mit à tourner lentement, ce n'était pas suffisant. Le châtain se mit à basculer d'avant en arrière donnant le mouvement à la nacelle qui se mit à tanguer. Il rit puis stoppa tout mouvement, pressant à son tour la main dans la sienne.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le brun aurait aimé se dire que c'était seulement dût à la hauteur mais il était beaucoup trop franc pour pouvoir se mentir de cette façon, la main dans la sienne le brûlait, le pouce caressant le dessus de sa main le faisait frissonner. Il rougit. Après plusieurs arrêt leur cabine arriva enfin au sommet. La vue était à couper le souffle, le soleil et la lune tout deux présent semblait rendre le ciel encore plus orangé que tout ce qu'ils avaient eut l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent. Inconsciemment le brun tourna la tête vers le châtain qui en fit de même, le plus grand lui adressa un sourire et Iwaizumi rougit à nouveau avant de détourner la tête. Cette scène était tellement clichée et dans un film guimauve les deux protagonistes se seraient embrassés. La pensée le fit soupirer et rougir encore plus. Pire qu'une jeune pucelle pensait-il lorsque les lèvres du châtain se déposèrent sur sa joue.

Le cœur loupa quelques battements tandis que les joues du brun rosirent un peu plus, laissant une impression de feu à l'endroit des rougeurs. Le plus grand s'esclaffa bruyamment, lui même ne sachant pas si cela était du à la fierté d'avoir mit son ami dans cet état la ou du à la réaction on ne peut plus mignonne du brun. Brun qui, sans réfléchir se jeta sur son ami, scellant ses lèvre à celle du passeur stoppant instantanément le rire mélodieux de celui-ci. Passé le choc les yeux d'Oikawa se fermèrent d'eux même et ses bras passèrent autour de la nuque de l'as.

* * *

Ecrit dans le bus, au milieu de la cambrousse... :')

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours - _peur-_ plaisir !


	2. Connard

**Argh, connard n'a pas eu raison de moi au final. o/**

 **Désolé du retard, mais quand ça ne veut pas, ça ne veut pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Iwaizumi regarda incrédule la scène face à lui. Ses yeux clignèrent à plusieurs reprises alors qu'un cri strident se faisait entendre. Stupéfait il resta droit lorsque la jeune fille passa près de lui en le fusillant du regard alors que le sien était perdu dans celui de son meilleur ami.

Oikawa passa sa main sur sa nuque avant d'offrir un sourire forcé à son meilleur ami qui sortit de sa transe, son poing s'élançant de lui-même en direction du plus grand qui ne l'esquiva pas. Il s'écrasa contre la joue du capitaine qui ne broncha pas, retenant au possible un gémissement de douleur voulant franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Parce qu'il le méritait tout simplement. Iwaizumi attrapa son meilleur ami par son uniforme avant de le relâcher, las. Parce qu'Oikawa agissait régulièrement comme un connard et qu'il s'y était habitué. Parce qu'Oikawa avait agît comme un connard et parce que l'acte s'était retourné contre lui, pour la première fois. Il était ciblé, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Blessé beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer Hajime tourna les talons et quitta le couloir laissant un Oikawa encore pantelant.

Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, Iwaizumi sécha l'entraînement. Il n'avait pas envie, tout simplement. La scène se rejouait et dansait encore et encore devant ses yeux. Lui, son meilleur ami, et elle, sa petite amie. L'un sur l'autre. La bouche du garçon s'écrasant sans honte sur celle de la fille qui l'accueillait à chaque fois dans un gémissement à peine contenu. Les mains de celle-ci glissant sur le dos musclé du passeur, les mains de celle-ci passant sous la chemise du passeur. Le temps s'était comme arrêté face à cette scène d'horreur. Trop absorbé par l'action Iwaizumi n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait sûrement été le plus surpris des trois lorsque la fille avait crié, ramenant chaque personne sur terre, de façon plus ou moins brutale. Rageusement l'as pressa le pas, son téléphone vibrant contre sa cuisse lui fit stopper sa marche rapide. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'écran pour savoir qui pouvait l'appeler. C'était lui, son connard de _meilleur ami_. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de décrocher pour savoir ce qu'il se passerait à l'autre bout du fil, l'idiot s'excuserait sûrement, probablement. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire après avoir embrassé la copine de son meilleur ami de cette façon-là. Parce qu'Hajime ne se leurrait pas, si quelqu'un avait initié le baiser c'était forcément lui. Personne n'oserait embrasser le capitaine de l'équipe de volley sans son consentement. C'était lui qui prenait, pas le contraire. Et force est de constater que cette vérité s'appliquait même sur la petite-amie de son meilleur ami.

-Connard.

En soit, l'insulte n'était pas méchante. L'autre l'avait cherché, il en avait même sûrement fait exprès. Histoire de faire tout simplement chier l'être le « plus important » de sa vie. Parce qu'Oikawa était comme ça et que le plus petit ne parvenait tout simplement pas à lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il le connaissait, et qu'il l'avait accepté, toléré. Lui et ses multiples défauts. Mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Cela devait être différent. Parce que ça ne le laissait tout simplement pas indifférent. Quelque chose se passait au plus profond de son être, et ce quelque chose lui faisait mal même s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment dérangeant qui l'étreignait.

* * *

Iwaizumi soupira en regardant son téléphone, c'était la vingt-deuxième fois qu'Oikawa l'appelait, cela accumulé aux soixante et onze sms qu'il avait envoyé. Et cela tout en étant à l'entraînement. Se dire que celui-ci se terminait sous peu lui tordit l'estomac. Son meilleur ami allait sûrement essayer de passer ici lorsqu'il aurait terminé. Et ça, Hajime n'en avait pas envie. Il aurait aimé éteindre son téléphone et se pelotonner sous sa couverture pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Mais ce n'était pas son genre non. Alors il restait là, assis à son bureau, crayon à la main face à un exercice compliqué de mathématique qui n'avançait pas, pas qu'il n'y arrivait pas non. Son cerveau était juste trop occupé à vaguer à des choses d'un tout autre intérêt. Parce qu'il était confus, partagé entre deux sentiments qu'il n'avait pas appris à gérer. Parce qu'il avait tout simplement envie de se défouler derrière un filet et de coller sa main dans le visage de cet ahuri qui troublait ses pensées.

Hajime s'apprêtait à envoyer un message lorsqu'un appel apparût. Il se saisit du téléphone et attendit que l'appel cesse pour envoyer un bref message à son ami, _Je ne veux pas te voir._ Et t'entendre crut-il bon de rajouter à voix haute. Non, il ne voulait pas le voir. Pourquoi ? La question germa dans son esprit. Il n'en savait rien. L'acte l'avait blessé, c'était un fait, son meilleur ami l'avait comme trahi après tout. Etait-il seulement en colère ? Ou étais-ce autre chose ? Iwaizumi aurait aimé répondre que c'était de la colère, il aurait aimé n'avoir qu'à se défouler pour faire passer le morceau. Mais il savait que c'était différent des autres fois. Car cette fois-ci, il était jaloux. Cela devait être cela, c'était le seul sentiment logique à ressentir dans ce cas-là en plus de la colère qui l'avait étrangement fuis après quelques minutes.

Epuisé d'avoir tant réfléchis Iwaizumi se coucha sans même avoir mangé, enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire. Après s'être glissé sous la couette sa mère l'appela pour souper. Hajime essayer de marchander mais le tyran de femme qui lui servait de mère le força à s'installer à table, à quelques centimètres à peine d'Oikawa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la ?

Sa mère haussa un sourcil puis soupira, habituée aux sauts d'humeur de son fils. Surtout en présence de son meilleur ami.

-Il dort là ce soir, ses parents ont un imprévus et il est partit sans ses clefs.

Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard blasé au garçon avant de lui adresser un « sérieusement ? » auquel l'autre ne répondit que par un sourire stupide.

Il n'avait pas oublié ses clefs. Ou alors il était encore plus stupide que tout ce qu'avait pu imaginer Hajime. Quoique. Connaissant l'autre… Il soupira à son tour et picora dans son assiette. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui montre encore plus que ça l'avait affecté. Il l'avait suffisamment fait en manquant l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

Le regard du capitaine se posa sur l'as qui détourna les yeux. Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Il n'était pas encore sur, il doutait. Et l'autre le remarquerait forcément, et il n'en avait pas envie.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Sa mère soupira une nouvelle fois et lui demanda de rester à table mais le vice capitaine n'en fit rien, il se changea rapidement et se glissa sous sa couette. Ça lui faisait mal, ça lui tordait les tripes et lui humidifiait les yeux. Parce qu'il était jaloux et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Parce qu'il jalousait les lèvres de sa petite amie sur celles de son meilleur ami. Inconsciemment les poings et la mâchoire d'Iwaizumi se serrèrent, c'était impossible, improbable, inenvisageable. Les minutes passèrent sans que l'ace ne trouve le sommeil, il tourna et se retourna dans son lit avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Parfois il regrettait de ne pas être comme Hanamaki ou Matsukawa. Eux n'auraient pas été affectés par ça, auraient-ils au moins levé un sourcil face à la scène ? Probablement pas.

Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Pour ne pas être dérangé le brun se tourna face au mur et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que l'autre ne l'approcherait pas dans cette position, peut être seulement.

-Iwachan ?

C'était sûrement mal le connaître. Les poings de l'ace se serrèrent d'eux même et son corps entier se tendit lorsqu'un poids abaissa son matelas. Le capitaine ne bougea pas, puis sa main vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Iwaizumi qui tressaillit au toucher. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir Oikawa l'avait plaqué dos au matelas, sa bouche écrasant la sienne. Les yeux d'Hajime s'écarquillèrent alors que son cœur battait dangereusement dans sa poitrine. D'un geste brusque il repoussa le plus grand avant de s'asseoir, ses yeux lançant des éclairs par milliers.

-Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le passeur haussa les épaules et posa son regard sur le cadre photo accroché au mur.

-Ça ne t'a pas suffis cet après-midi peut être ? Tu es si en manque que ça ?

Le manque de colère dans la voix de son ami fit retourner le capitaine qui essaya de plonger son regard dans celui du plus petit qui lui fit de son mieux pour le fuir, allant même jusqu'à tourner la tête vers le mur. D'une petite voix le passeur demanda à Iwaizumi s'il lui en voulait. Celui-ci resta silencieux il ne lui en voulait étrangement pas, le sentiment était plus vicieux. Et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que l'autre s'en rende compte. Ses mains étaient si près de son cœur, il aurait pu le sentir. Et là, il aurait été fichu. Pas que l'autre l'aurait renié pour son attirance non, mais cela aurait flatté son égo à un point… L'ace secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette horrible pensée.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux mais non toi tu as préféré sauter sur ma copine.

-J'étais jaloux, Iwachan est à moi.

Une veine pulsa contre le front du vice capitaine qui ne put refréner les couleurs qui lui montaient aux joues. D'un coup sec la tranche de sa main s'écrasa sur le crâne de son ami qui ne put contenir une plainte douloureuse.

-Je t'aime.

La bouche d'Hajime s'ouvrit avant de se refermer. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement. Il l'aimait, évidemment, c'était son meilleur ami. Pas plus, de toute façon lui-même n'était pas certain des sentiments naissants à son égard. Iwaizumi ferma les yeux quelques instant pour reprendre contenance puis les rouvrit pour les ancrer dans deux du capitaine.

-Je sais, je suis ton meilleur ami, Iwaizumi soupira, mais tu as de drôles de façon de me le prouver.

Le plus grand pouffa discrètement avant de se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de son ami, bloquant tout mouvement de celui-ci à l'aide de ses bras. Le temps d'un instant il ferma les yeux, l'instant suivant une de ses mains glissait sur la joue de l'ace. Iwaizumi était comme pétrifié sur son lit, Oikawa était tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Sa main sur sa joue la caressait presque tendrement alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus, quasiment imperceptiblement. Les rougeurs du plus petit s'accentuèrent quelque peu plus avant que ses lèvres ne se fassent à nouveau écraser par celles du capitaine. Capitaine qui, après s'être reculé le temps d'un instant entama un nouveau baisé.

-Tu ne m'as pas compris. Je t'aime, Iwachan.

Les paupières du dit Iwachan clignèrent à plusieurs reprises avant que les paroles n'atteignent son cerveau. Le feu lui monta aux joues, il détourna le regard et les lèvres de son ami effleurèrent les siennes. Son organe vitale se mit à battre si vite et si fort qu'il en devint presque douloureux. Oikawa recommença une fois, puis deux, et le baiser se fit plus poussé. Une langue glissa entre ses lèvres alors qu'une main se posait sur sa poitrine. Le baiser fut rompu par le passeur.

-Et il semble que toi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Le feu aux joues Iwaizumi baissa la tête et souffla. Il n'en savait rien. C'était probable, mais inenvisageable. Quoique, avec la confession de l'autre cette possibilité pouvait s'envisager.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna l'ace en relevant la tête, son regard croisant celui du plus grand.

-Hajime.

Les pupilles de l'ace se dilatèrent alors que ses joues rougissaient un peu plus si cela était possible. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il se jeta sur Oikawa les faisant tous les deux tomber du lit dans un vacarme montres et l'embrassa. Juste pour en avoir le cœur net pensa sa conscience, juste pour en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Oh, dites moi aussi si vous croisez des fautes, passages incompréhensibles etc etc, histoire de le corriger. (:**

 **Bon maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le thème du troisième chapitre.  
**

 **Merci mama de me relire et de m'encourager cry**


End file.
